The present disclosure relates to a microscope and a filter inserting method.
A technique has been proposed in which, using a microscope used to observe a sample such as a cell tissue slide, an image of a sample observed by the microscope is preserved as a digital image, and the preserved digital image is observed from other devices provided on the Internet or an intranet (for example, refer to the following Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-222801). By the use of this technique, it is possible to promote advancements in so-called telepathology where a doctor in a remote location performs a pathological diagnosis using a network.